


Firsts

by AnnieShields



Series: Elynna Stark [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Dirty Talk, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Fluff, F/M, First argument, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I Love You, Love Confessions, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Robb, Possessive Sex, Provocation, Queen in the North, Relationship Problems, Robb Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Robb is a Dick, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Table Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, angry robb stark, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieShields/pseuds/AnnieShields
Summary: " - I didn't come here to ask for permission. I'm going.He sighed heavily or maybe an annoyed huff would better describe it as he put down his papers and looked over my shoulder to signal to the guard.- Leave and close the door behind you, please - he stood from his seat, watching the man do so. When the door slammed shut he turned back to me. - You are not leaving Winterfell. Not now. Do you understand?- Robb, I'm your wife, not one of your squires, you can't keep me from going - I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to stand my ground.- Yes, I can and I will."Some more smutty goodness.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the slight non-con and enjoy reading! :)

I remember the first time we fought, the first time I defied him.  
It was just a few weeks after he came home from the fronts full of doubts but quickly regaining his confidence, busy planning and giving orders, just falling into bed next to me exhausted at night. That day he awoke at dawn and didn't even leave his study to eat something, so in the afternoon I had to visit him there to discuss my problem. Seeing him hunched over stacks and piles of papers and books, I wished I could delay making my request, but that was not an option. 

The guard standing by the door ushered me inside and though I knocked on the open door, he only looked up when I called his name.  
\- Robb? - I began, slightly nervous. - I have to speak to you about something.  
\- Go on, what is it? - he gave me a curious look offering me a chair with a wave of his hand, but I rather stayed standing, seeing that he was still distracted by his work.  
\- I just got a letter from my mother, my father had fallen very ill after he returned from battle - I explained, but he didn't react in any way, so I went on to continue. - I want to go to New Barrel to be by his side for a while.  
He stayed silent like he expected me to say something else, but when he saw I finished, he took a deep breath to answer me.  
\- I'm sorry about your father, but you can't go there now - he shook his head, his features tensing up like he's uncomfortable from my request and he was about to return to reading before I spoke again.  
\- He is very ill, the doctors say he may not have much time left, Robb - I tried to appeal to his good heart, but he refused without a second thought.  
\- You can't go, it's too dangerous now, I won't allow it - he repeated, his voice even colder now.  
I watched him fiddle with some papers, avoiding looking at me. It frustrated me how unwilling he seemed to discuss the issue.  
\- I didn't come here to ask for permission - I answered a bit more forceful. - I'm going.  
He sighed heavily or maybe an annoyed huff would better describe it as he put down his papers and looked over my shoulder to signal to the guard.  
\- Leave and close the door behind you, please - he stood from his seat, watching the man do so. When the door slammed shut he turned back to me. - You are not leaving Winterfell. Not now. Do you understand?  
\- Robb, I'm your wife, not one of your squires, you can't keep me from going - I crossed my arms in front of my chest, trying to stand my ground.  
\- Yes I can, and I will - he insisted, but I could see he is getting angry with me, his jaw tensed and his eyes changed their shade to the color of the stormy skies. He was painfully beautiful this way, his Tully charm gone and his Stark edge on full display, even his hair seemed darker as his mood changed, but this was too important for me to let go of for his sake.  
\- Why are you like this? It's my father we are talking about, he can die any minute... - I reasoned, but he was not having it.  
\- Exactly - he cut me off. - He may die before you get there and then this all is a waste of your time and an unnecessary risk to take.  
\- Robb! - I snapped at him, desperate, turning away in disbelief, getting too frustrated with his childish arrogance and stubbornness. I started pacing to not feel completely stuck with him.  
\- Just send him a raven - he recommended halfheartedly. - , tell him you love him, but there is a war outside these walls and you just can't go. I’m sure he will understand.  
\- Fuck your bloody war, Robb Stark! - I whirled around blaring at him, having lost my patience hearing his inconsiderate words. - Who do you think you are talking to? Do you even hear yourself? - I walked up to him pushing on his chest. - What would you have done to tell your father you loved him when he was captured? What would you have done to save him from being executed? Sent him a letter of love? - I demanded him to answer, trying to make him consider how stupid his suggestion was.  
-Don't bring my father into this, that was different! - he gave me a warning look, making me even more furious.  
\- The bloody Seven Hells it was, you think it was different because you are a man and I'm at your mercy! Just because you are King, a Stark, a man trained in blood you are not more important than everything else, if you think you are so much better than everyone, Robb, maybe it's time to get your head out of your arse and consider your words before you open your fucking mouth!  
\- Who do you think you are talking to, woman? - he caught my hand mid-air as I tried to push him again and he squeezed my wrist hard. He shoved me against his desk and kept me there, his other hand around my neck, keeping me facing him. - I treated you as good as it gets, I've given you everything and the first time I say no, this is what I get? - he questioned offended, his tone so degrading I couldn't help, but struggle against him.  
\- Like I haven't given you anything! - I spat it in his face. - You have my army under your command, your men eat my food, you would have been defeated long ago if it wasn't for me, my father, my family and now you refuse me? Now it's uncomfortable that I have a family?  
\- I would do without your family just fine! - he hissed in my face, so close I could feel his breath on my skin.  
\- Keep telling that to yourself, Stark - I scoffed mocking him. - You need me, you need my money, my food, my men, my Grandmother to have your back, like a pathetic little boy.  
\- The only thing I need from you is a bloody heir and until you give me one, you are not leaving and that's the end of it. Once I get a boy out of you, you can go get yourself killed for all I care - he shouted, pushing me as he turned away and kicked the closest piece of furniture across the room in frustration.  
\- So it comes to this again, that I'm only here to warm your bed and pop out little northern princes, isn't it? So come on, Stark, why don't you put a baby in me finally so you can get rid of me?  
\- Shut your mouth - he yelled, pointing at me warningly, but I was too far gone to stop.  
\- The truth hurts, eh? - I pointed my chin at him, challenging, taunting him. - How long have you been fucking me? Five moons, six? And still, I'm bleeding, like that damned Heart Tree in the Godswood. I wonder if your seed is too weak to get me pregnant or...?  
\- I told you to shut your mouth! - he cut me off mid-sentence, roaring at me, lunging towards me with such vehemence I got scared for a moment that he would hit me, but instead, he pushed me back against his desk and started tucking my dress up over to my waist roughly.  
\- What do you think you are doing? - I pushed at his shoulder as he lifted me up to the table with ease, putting his right thigh between my legs so I couldn't get off and he grabbed both my hands to hold them together with his left. - Let go of me! - I protested as I realized he made a quick job of rendering me defenseless.  
\- I'm putting a Stark in your belly Elynna, isn't it what you wanted? - he hissed, reaching for the string of his pants with his right.  
\- Get off of me - I tried to kick him away, but he didn't relent, his member springing from its confines easily. - Don't you dare touch me, Robb Stark, I'll scream - I threatened, struggling against him as he pushed closer to me. - I swear I'll cut your fucking cock off - I was yelling at him as he reached under my skirt and ran his hand over my sex.  
\- The hell you will - his lips twisted into a vicious smirk. - You are wet like a whore hearing coins jingling - he pushed his middle finger inside me and I hissed in shock, then the next second in pleasure as he placed his thumb on that little nub that he could drive me crazy with.  
\- Don't touch me, Robb - I tried to wiggle out of his grip still, but more and more of my efforts are directed into fighting the urge to show any sign of my enjoyment as he kept working on me, opening me up for him. - Don't fucking touch me - I repeated but my voice cracked as he added a second finger.  
\- You don't want me to stop, not really, do you, my love? - he cooed in my ear, his voice laced with derision and as I opened my mouth to cut back, only a moan came out and he chuckled, kissing my neck, biting gently to coerce some more sounds of appreciation out of me.  
\- You look so fucking beautiful now - he said when he straightened up a little to get a better view of me writhing against him and I opened my eyes to watch his face, looking for a sign of mockery, but there was none left. - You don't believe me, but you are so pretty, fallen apart, flushed and messy like this, with my fingers inside you, your juices dripping down my hand, that stuck-up, perfect little southern princess gone, giving place for something unexpected, my fiery, northern queen, fighting me, swearing and hitting me, but still eager for me to fill her up, isn't she? - he leaned in and kissed me tenderly as he finally replaced his fingers with his member, making both of us sigh in exhilaration, kissing each other once more as he went all the way.  
When he finally let go of my hands, laying me back on his precious papers, I wrapped them around his back and neck to support myself as he started rocking back and forth inside me. We moved in sync now, our hips meeting with every thrust, like nothing was more natural than making love right after a heated fight and the only sounds in the room were of our skins touching and our breaths coming fast, broken only by a moan or a grunt every once in a while before he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, and drove deeper than ever before, making me cry out, gripping his shirt and fisting his hair, pulling and pushing him at the same time, calling his name in agony and joy, louder and louder as he took me faster and faster, driving me over the edge with a breathless wail, not faltering, not stopping, riding me all the way to the other side of my climax before taking his own, baring his teeth and mumbling in my neck, ripping my dress at the shoulder as he came undone.

He usually needed more time to recollect himself, but there in his study, with me, splayed over his desk, he only took a minute to stand back up and take a few uncertain steps back from me. He watched me heaving in the aftermath, trying to get my head clear without use as he started to speak.  
\- I didn't mean all that - he murmured at first, his voice a bit rough still. - I mean the first part about... your father and giving me an heir - he went on, tucking his shirt into his pants, trying to get his outfit in order again as I sat up, looking over my wrinkled dress. - The part I meant was of how much I enjoy seeing you shed that obedient facade and finally stand for something, showing me who you really are and what you really think of me.  
\- I didn't mean all that - I repeated his words as he rested his somewhat hurt gaze on me. - You are just so protective, so strict and categoric, unwilling to compromise that it makes me feel like you want to imprison me here. It makes me feel trapped, scared and angry at you - I admitted, just realizing how much of my frustration came from this.  
\- I just... - he stepped closer, running his fingers through his messed up hair. - I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt out there or worse, captured and used against me.  
\- You could send some men with me - I offered, reaching out and pulling him against me, still seated on the hardwood table. - Just a few you can spare. I can also go in disguise from the Flints' Fingers, avoid the Iron Islands, unwanted attention. Once I'm down south I would have men of our own guarding me and I promise I would write to you every day.  
\- You've been thinking about this, haven't you?  
\- I knew you wouldn't be happy about me going, but I never expected you to be this upset.  
\- I'm only upset because I care for you, Elynna, you have to know that - he leaned down to kiss me softly. - I love you - he whispered over my lips, almost like he was ashamed of it, but making my heart soar as he said the words -, more than I ever thought I would and I'm afraid to be without you, you have to understand.  
\- I do - I smiled, fighting back tears, kissing him back, letting him nibble on my bottom lip a little before I pulled away. - I feel safe here too and I don't want to leave either, risk everything you are fighting for, but it's my father and he may be dying, I have to try.  
\- I'm sorry I was a senseless prick - he smiled at me apologetically and I shook my head at him.  
\- I'm sorry I told you to get your head out of your... - I trailed off, not wanting to repeat the phrase.  
\- That was harsh and surprisingly... - he grinned trying to find the right word, watching me blush bright red. - It was interesting to hear from your mouth, such dirty words from a lady like yourself - he chuckled seeing how embarrassed he got me.  
\- You were really getting on my nerves.  
\- Maybe I should do that more often - he murmured into my neck, peppering my skin with light pecks, before kissing me once more, deep and hard, letting me know just how much he liked my dirty mouth.  
\- I should go and... get cleaned up - I sighed when we parted and he smiled, amused and sad to see me go at the same time.  
\- When do you plan on going? - he asked as he helped me off the table and I held on to him feeling how sore my legs really got from the roughness they endured.  
\- In a few days, the sooner the better - I suggested and he nodded, acknowledging my answer. - Now go back to your papers, see you at dinner?  
\- At dinner before bed, wife - he smiled gathering up his files fallen to the floor, watching me leave.  
I turned back from the door one last time, to look him in the eye, shaking my head in disbelief. He gave me a puzzled look.  
\- I just wanted to say that... I love you too, Robb - I smirked at him and he smiled back, all white teeth and kissed-raw lips, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks as he sat back down and I finally tore my gaze away from him to walk out to the corridor. 

I sighed happily.  
I couldn't care less about the guard's vary look outside as I made my way towards my room with my messy hair and ripped dress with the biggest smile on my lips, not believing all that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
